Never Again
by Sakura-Star
Summary: Buscaba el cómo olvidarlo, buscaba el cómo reemplazarlo, pero todo le era inutil. Aún estaba bajo el hechizo de sus ojos, de su voz y su sonrisa. Hasta que llegó él, la persona que la sacaría de su amargura ¿temporalmente? Al parecer no.. NaruSakuSasu
1. Chapter 1

_Para darle más emoción, es preferible que escuchen la canción de Never Again de Kelly Clarkson mientras lo leen._

_Espero les gutse._

_Nos vemos abajo_

**

* * *

**

**Never ****Again**

-¡Detente!

Se podía oír el sonido de las cosas cayendo al suelo. Una tras otra se rompían en mil pedazos como el corazón de la causante de tal desastre.

-¡Ya Basta!

No hacía caso, en esos momentos estaba cegada por la traición, la amargura, la ira, el dolor...

-¡Por favor detente!- rogaba, pero esa voz sólo aumentaba todas aquellas impuras sensaciones.

Todo estaba hecho un caos. Vidrios, vasos, platos, copas, artesanías, portarretratos, fotos…

-¡Lo siento! Sé que no me disculparás tan fácil, pero por favor ¡detente!

Seguidamente, se podía ver algo que era mecido por unos finos dedos.

Una cadena de plata y vidrio. Rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

-La….cadena…..no

-¿Duele? – preguntó con voz amarga, cargada de odio- A mí me dolió mil veces más- agregó mientras pasaba de largo a la persona que rogaba segundos atrás

-Por favor- rogó con voz ahogada- No me dejes, yo… lo siento tanto

La otra persona solo soltó una risa amarga- Pensé que eras tú el que me dejó, el que me _traicionó_- su voz seguía siendo dura como el hielo pero rasposa, llena de ira.

-¡No¡Sakura no me dejes..!- las demás palabras murieron en su boca, ya la chica se había marchado en su carro junto a todas su cosas

I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green  
I hope when you're in bed with her  
You think of me  
I would never wish bad things but I don't wish you well  
Could you tell  
By the flames that burned your words

Ya todo había terminado. Había acabado. Se había descargado de todos esos sentimientos impúdicos.

Todo el amor que una vez sintió, se transformó en odio, ira, furia, decepción, rabia, rencor, desprecio..

Aceleró más mientras pensaba en esas cosas. Nunca tuvo sentimientos tan impuros. Jamás, pero en este momento, en ese instante, ya no podía reprimirlos o detenerlos.

Se descargó con cada foto, cada regalo, cada recuerdo importante o no, pero no estaba satisfecha. Todavía sentía esas emociones recorrer su venas, todo su cuerpo…

La estaban devorando, la estaban opacando..

Oscureciendo..

Ya no había vuelta atrás….

Lo hecho, echo estaba…

Se encargaría de enterrar cualquier sentimiento positivo hacia ese hombre que la traicionó, que la hizo sentir como una estúpida, una basura.

Estaba tan segada por el amor que le tenía. Todo era una mentira. Una vil mentira.

Nunca más creería en las palabras de ese hombre. Nunca más se cegaría por las promesas falsas, no otra vez…

Aunque él trató de manipularla con sus mentiras, nunca más caería en ese juego, no otra vez…

Ya se sabía todas sus excusas, todos sus trucos, sus artimañas. Todo..

I never read your letter  
'Cause I knew what you'd say  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Try to make it all okay

Se bajó del auto. Esa misma tarde se encargarían de levarlo a Rusia.

Entró impotente, con paso firme, segura, molesta, adolorida, traicionada..

Estaba justo sobre la hora.

Cogió bien sus maletas de mano, las demás ya estaban siendo embarcadas.

Camino con paso duro, como si el piso pudiera romperse con sus pisadas.

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar por el umbral. _Esa voz_ la detuvo.

-¡Por favor no te vayas¡Te amo¡Haré lo que sea por ti!- suplicó mientras se ahogaba con sus palabras más su respiración agitada.

Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks  
To see my face everywhere  
It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew  
Exactly what you would do  
And don't say  
You simply lost your way  
She may believe you  
But I never will  
Never again

-¿Duele saber que nunca estaré? - mencionó sus palabras cargada con ese veneno, el veneno de la traición- Nunca más..

-Nunca más te escucharé

-Nunca más te extrañaré

-Nunca más caeré en ti

If she really knows the truth she deserves you  
A trophy wife oh, how cute  
Ignorance is bliss  
But when your day comes and he's through with you  
And he'll be through with you  
You'll die together but alone

-Nunca más…

-Nunca más te besaré

-Nunca más te desearé

-Nunca más te amaré..

Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks  
To see my face everywhere  
It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew  
Exactly what you would do  
And don't say  
You simply lost your way  
They may believe you  
But I never will  
I never will  
I never will  
Never again

Dicho esto entró por la puerta, dando su boleto a la aeromoza que al verificarlo la siguió.

Entró al avión. Se sentó. Apoyó la cabeza de la ventana del avión, cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió. Ya estaban despegando.

_Todo había terminado. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Había hecho lo correcto. Sabía que él no iba a cambiar._

_Nunca más volvería a verlo, a tocarlo, a besarlo, a sentirlo a su lado, en ella…_

_Nunca más_

_Nunca más volvería a ver ese rostro lleno de inocencia, ese cuerpo fornido, ese cabello rubio, esos ojos azules…_

_Nunca más_

* * *

_¿Qué tal¿Les gustó? Espero que si n.n _

_La verdad se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba esa canción _

_No se si será un OneShot o le haré unos dos otres capis más. _

_Todo depende de los Reviews. _

_Lamento decir que si no hay apoyo moral no tendría porque segurilo ¿cierto? _

_Si a los lectores les gusta esta historia sere feliz y la continuaré. _

_Si no, se quedará como un OneShot. _

_¿Reviews? _

_Bye n.n_

Made by:

-Sakura-Star-


	2. Reencuentro

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece únicamente a Masashi Kishimoto. Con eso se sobreentiende que no me pertenece TT.TT_

_**Resumen:** Buscaba el cómo olvidarlo, buscaba el cómo reemplazarlo, peo todo le era inutil. Aún estaba bajo el hechizo de sus ojos, de su voz y su sonrisa. Hasta que llegó él, la persona que la sacaría de su amargura __¿temporalmente? Al parecer no.. _

_Autora: -Sakura-Star-__

* * *

_

**Never Again**

**_Cap. 2: Reencuentro_**

_''Todo amante es un soldado en guerra'' Ovidio_

Se levantó con un horrible dolor de cabeza, un poco mareada y con náuseas. _'Resaca_'

Se inclinó un poco en la cama y observó su cuerpo _desnudo _y suspiró. Volvió a recostarse mientras con un brazo se cubría la cara intentando evitar que la luz aumentara su agonía.

Miró a su lado, encontrando un cuerpo boca abajo, _desnudo._ Lo único que lo cubría era la fina sábana blanca que tapaba hasta el final de su espalda.

Volvió a suspirar, mientras se acurrucaba una vez más en su cama. Tal vez si dormía un poco más el dolor disminuiría.

_Triii...__triii...__triii__…_

El maravilloso invento llamado celular desechó su intento por conciliar el sueño.

Estiró su brazo hasta la mesita de noche y tanteó hasta que se topó con el aparato. Lo tomó y comprobó con fastidio y alivio que no era el suyo, así que lo tiró por algún escombro de la cama.

Contempló con demasiada envidia como la persona a su lado ni siquiera se había movido un poquito por el sonido de _su _aparato telefónico.

-_Ojalá yo tuviera el sueño tan pesado-_ pensó

No dispuesta a tolerar más de lo que su cabeza, en esos momentos, podía soportar agitó desesperadamente a la persona a su lado, sin resultados aparentes.

Con un tic en su ceja izquierda se sentó y de un solo tirón llegó hasta el aparato, apagándolo de una vez.

Bufó molesta al ver que la persona a su lado seguía como muerta así que se dispuso a despertarla de forma 'cariñosa'.

-¡Párate, vago!- le gritó, sintiendo luego una punzada en su cabeza que la hizo arrepentirse.

La persona a su lado gruñó, se medio levantó y la miró como si quisiera matarla. Ella solo lo miró.

Así se quedaron por un rato, simplemente mirándose a los ojos, y, de repente, como si lo hubieran planificado, se tumbaron los dos de nuevo en el cómodo colchón.

Pasados unos segundos…

-¿Cómo llegamos hasta aquí?- preguntó confundida una de las dos figuras

-Si tú no sabes…- expuso mientras se encogía de hombros

Ambos suspiraron.

-¿Por cuánto más vamos a seguir así?- susurró la chica

-Dime tú- respondió, también susurrando

Ella rió levemente, con tono amargo- Que ilógico ¿no?...- preguntó, del mismo modo.

El chico a su lado volteó su cara, de modo que quedara viendo el perfil de su acompañante, con cara de confusión.

-Tú eres el hombre más cotizado de aquí y no quieres esposa- empezó a aclarar- yo quiero una relación estable y…. en cambio estoy aquí acostada contigo- terminó para voltear y verlo a los ojos.

El la miró entrecerrando sus ojos, algo en su pecho le causó dolor- Todavía estás borracha. Escúchate hablando idioteces…- evadió el tema.

Ella rió un poco y volvió su vista al techo- Puede ser...- susurró

Pasaron unos segundos así, hasta que el _tic _del reloj los trajo de vuelta a la Tierra.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó la chica

La persona a su lado se sentó de mala gana en la cama y observó los dígitos rojos del reloj digital a su lado- Las nueve y media- contestó

Ella se paró, sin preocuparse de la desnudez de su cuerpo y tomó una bata de su armario.

El chico la imitó, tomando unos sus bóxers en vez de la bata.

Seguidamente salió hasta el baño del pasillo y se encerró, abrió la ducha y se quedó mirando en el espejo unos pocos minutos mientras el agua se calentaba.

_De nuevo_ había amanecido junto a esa chica. Lo que no llegó a comprender nunca fue el cómo llegaron hasta la casa de ella…

Él solo recordaba el bar, cervezas, besos, más cervezas, quizás uno que otro whisky y más besos..

De resto, lo demás era.. caso perdido..

En ese momento pensó en lo que le había dicho la chica momentos antes.

Sonrió con amargura. Él no quería nada serio con nadie, porque él _creía_ que tenía algo serio con alguien…

O por lo menos eso esperaba…

Aunque fuese imposible decir que verse unas pocas veces a la semana simplemente porque _casualmente _se encontraron, se emborracharon y terminaron, como siempre, teniendo relaciones, era algo serio..

Aunque en algunas ocasiones, ella era la única en estado de ebriedad...

Además, él sabía que eso de querer una relación seria era tan solo una farsa para cubrir sus verdaderas intenciones. Él sabía que ella aún seguía dolida por lo que le pasó en el pasado y también sabía que ella tenía miedo de comenzar una relación formal…

Por algo la encontraba, 'casualmente', en los bares y discotecas. Obviamente allí no encontrarías _nada_ serio con nadie.

Él sabía que ella aún pensaba en '_él__'_

Se metió a la ducha...

-

Ella se miró en el espejo. El reflejo que se podía observar era el de una chica despeinada, con ojeras y cara de mareada. Y ciertamente, así es como se sentía..

Desarreglada, con sueño y náuseas.

Suspiró. ¿Por cuánto más iba a seguir esto de verse unas veces a la semana con él, tener sexo y luego cada uno por su lado?

Si quería una relación estable, no podía ser por mucho…

Estable…

Esa palabra daba vueltas por su cabeza. ¿Estaba ella preparada para enfrentar lo que era eso?

¿O aún guardaba el recuerdo de aquel suceso?..

Tal vez, a lo mejor…

Si..

No podía evitarlo. No era lo mismo el azul que el negro, no eran iguales los colores amarillo y negro, no eran ni parecidos los sonidos emitidos de sus bocas, ni siquiera sus sonrisas.

Uno, no había parado de hacerlo. El otro, una vez al año si estaba de buen humor; bueno quizás dos..

Y ni comparar la ternura con … la…. ¿pasión?... ¡bah!…. No era lo mismo y punto.

Se metió a la ducha…

-

Ambos salieron vestidos con sus ropas normales. Se sentaron a tomar un poco de café mientras veían el periódico o las noticias en la tele.

-¿Quieres salir a desayunar?- propuso él

-De acuerdo- aceptó

Ambos salieron a una panadería por allí cerca, comieron y se quedaron un poco más en el sitio.

-¿Se les ofrece algo más?- preguntó educadamente un mesero

-No gracias.. ¿tú?- cuestionó el chico a su compañera. Ella negó con la cabeza.

Él estaba revisando una revista de finanzas y cosas así, cuando lo vio. Un reportaje de un chico que había adquirido una gran suma de dinero debido a lo próspera que se había vuelto su discoteca. Y no lo dudaba, había escuchado muchísimo de ese lugar, decían que era de los mejores y que la música, servicio y ambiente eran fabulosos

Quizás era hora de encontrar respuestas a sus preguntas.

-Sakura- la llamó. Ella levantó la vista de su móvil- ¿Por qué no vamos el próximo sábado a una discoteca? Hace mucho que no voy a una…- sugirió

-Me parece bien, yo también tengo mucho que no voy a una- aceptó, y seguidamente dio un sorbo en su jugo para seguir revisando su celular.

Él sonrió. Una sonrisa extraña, pero a fin de cuentas, una sonrisa. Por fin obtendría la respuesta que quería…

---------------------.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----------------------

_Una semana después…_

-Al parecer hay mucha gente- observó

-Sí, esta es una de las mejores discotecas de por aquí- contó para luego bajar de su auto, seguido por la chica.

-Ahhmm..- emitió haciendo un gracioso gesto con la boca

Ambos entraron sin ningún tipo de problemas ya que eran mayores de edad y examinaron todo con satisfacción.

Era todo muy lujoso. La pista de baile era enorme y el suelo estaba cubierto por una plataforma que cambiaba de colores cuando las luces hacían lo mismo.

Los sillones largos y cómodos a simple vista. Algunos puestos individuales. Una barra con muchos detalles y cosas llamativas.

Los colores fosforescentes no podían faltar, además de la esfera de espejo guindada en el centro del techo.

Se adentraron un poco más mientras la gente bailaba sin ningún tipo de cohibición en el centro del lugar.

De repente sintió un jalón en su muñeca e inmediatamente volteó a ver su mano y luego al responsable de tal acto.

Se encontró con un joven no mucho mayor que ella que le sonreía de una manera nada inocente- ¿Me permites ser tu compañero esta noche?- preguntó intentando ser misterioso y seductor.

-Lo siento- se excusó

De repente sintió una mano rodear su cintura, pero no necesitaba voltear para saber quién era, ya lo sabía.

-Ya tiene compañía- terminó de decir el joven a su lado, mientras le mandaba una mirada de advertencia.

El chico, comprendiendo el mensaje soltó la mano de la chica- Lástima- susurró aún con esa sonrisa en su rostro. Se metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y se fue alejando poco a poco

-No tenías porqué hacer eso Sasuke- le dijo Sakura sonriendo

-Así nos evitamos problemas- justificó, no dispuesto a dar más información que eso.

Ella solo soltó una risita y juntos se fueron a sentar en una de las mesas mientras tomaban un poco.

-Anda Sasuke- le pedía, luego de una largo rato de insistir con excusas que, sabía, no iban a funcionar con él. Nada perdía con intentarlo..

-No tengo ganas- repetía ya con molestia

-¡Por favor! Solo un ratito- pidió mientras hacía un gesto con sus dedos.

Sasuke bufó y se levantó- Una sola vez- se rindió. Ella sonrió y se le enganchó al brazo.

Así caminaron hasta la pista bajo las miradas de muchos hombres y mujeres interesados.

Empezaron a bailar una canción un poco movida. Él la giraba y tomaba su cintura acercándola o alejándola de él, todo dependiendo del movimiento.

Ambos abstractos en su propio baile, moviéndose maravillosamente al ritmo de la música, sincronizados perfectamente. Al parecer ya se conocían lo suficiente como para saber que paso iba a dar el otro antes de efectuarlo.

-

No podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban observando.

Ella estaba allí. Después de tantos años, ella estaba allí, en frente de sus narices.

¡Tenía que hacer algo!

¿Pero qué..¿Qué podía hacer?

Y ahí fue cuando divisó su oportunidad.

Corrió escaleras arriba, y habló con el chico que manejaba la música, dándole instrucciones.

-Si jefe- aceptó el chico de buena manera mientras buscaba lo pedido.

Ya tenía un plan..

-

Unos minutos más tarde la música paró. Lo mismo pasó con las luces y el movimiento en la pista.

Todos dirigieron su vista hacia el balcón donde se encontraba el DJ, preguntándose que había sucedido.

Sakura dirigió su vista allí al igual que el Uchiha, y en cuanto lo hizo abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo y la piel se le erizó casi al instante.

Sasuke sonrió tristemente. Aunque sabía que quizás se iba a arrepentir de esto, pero tenía que hacerlo. Era algo que no podía pasar por alto, tenía que saber si ella aún estaba enamorada de él, aunque ya lo sospechara..

-¡¿Disfrutando de la noche?!- preguntó un hombre de mirada azulada. Todos gritaron en respuesta- Solo les interrumpo porque….- empezó, deteniéndose por unos escasos segundos

Todo quedó en silencio, esperando..

Todos esperaban que el chico de allá arriba, el dueño, dijera algo.

-Quiero presentarles a alguien importante- terminó mientras bajaba por las escaleras y se dirigía a paso firme hasta su objetivo.

Hasta que llegó y se plantó en frente de ella mirándola con extremo cariño y tristeza.

-Sakura-chan- pronunció- ¿Me concedes esta pieza?- pidió, ignorando por completo el chico a su lado, el cual se había separado de ella al verlo descender las escaleras.

Inmediatamente una suave melodía comenzó a sonar, mientras todos observaban curiosos e intrigados al par de chicos que, sin darse cuenta, estaban en medio de un círculo de personas.

Sakura temblaba. No sabía si estar triste, furiosa o alegre. Él estaba allí, enfrente de sus ojos. Mirándola con ese par de cristales azules, tan llenos de emociones, y con esa sonrisa suave y juguetona…

_Después de tanto tiempo, lo volvió a ver._

_Ahora… ¿Qué debía hacer? _

Sasuke miraba todo distante. Era algo sumamente raro verlo así. Pero su máscara de frialdad no desaparecía de su rostro. Él sólo quería respuestas. Y como todo loco _enamorado_, las quería lo más rápido y de cualquier manera posible..

Aunque eso significara perderla para siempre..

_''Uno no se enamoró nunca, y ése fue su infierno. Otro, sí, y ésa fue su condena'' __Robert Burton_

* * *

_..Chan Chan…Chan Chan.. _

_¿A qué esta bueno? O por lo menos eso intento XD! _

_Disculpen el retraso, no sabía cómo continuarlo y aún así no me convence del todo. _

_Espero sus Maravilloso Reviews n.n _

_¡Y Muchas Gracias por los pasados!_

_Nos Vemos_


End file.
